


Healthy Hell

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles to eat healthy after being challenged by Sam to do so for a week and seeks Castiel out for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sam challenges dean to a whole week of eating only healthy food and dean is like ‘hell yeah i can do this’ and on the second day he just crawls to cas and begs him to get him some real food so after that for the rest of the week after he eats his salad he tells sam he’s going for a run when really cas is taking him out to dinner

The one week healthy eating challenge Sam challenged Dean to at the beginning of the day doesn’t scare him much at first.

He spends time researching at the local library in town to and finds out quickly that, actually, there seem to be a lot of healthy recipes that don’t look like they’ll taste like dirt. Thank _god_.

Dean jots them down in a notebook and shares the ideas with Cas when they’re sharing a bowl of popcorn in front of the television later that night.

“Are you dieting?” Cas stares at Dean in shock.

“Nope. Just a challenge.”

“And you…think you can go a whole week without being tempted by other unhealthy things?”

“…Course I can!” Dean snaps, but his face reads unsure.

“Dean.” Cas gives him a serious look and places a hand on his tummy, “It takes more than an apple and avocado smoothie to even be considered a meal for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean brushes him off. “It’s just a week Cas, I’ll be be fine; really.”

“If you say so,” Cas sighs. “I can get you some of the things you’ll need on your list tonight if you’d like.”

“Awesome, thanks.”

Dean kisses his cheek and goes right back to eating the popcorn until Sam comes in five minutes later and snatches it away.

“Sorry, but, extremely buttered popcorn with lots of salt doesn’t count.”

Dammit.

 _Now_ he’s kind of starting to get scared.

-

Sam watches him like a hawk the first day.

Everything he usually eats is cleverly confiscated or hidden, so he sticks with his plan and eats a plate of English muffins topped with peanut butter and two bananas with a glass of orange juice on the side. It’s not terrible, but he’s really missing his chocolate chip pancakes and sugared strawberries right about now.

A _lot_.

None of the options he has to eat for a snack before lunch seem very appetizing so he miraculously holds off until noon and then eats a ham sandwich with carrot sticks and green bell peppers. Cas is his witness during the meal and at dinner Sam looks incredibly impressed when Dean scarves down a plate of tilapia and green beans without a single complaint.

“Told you,” Dean says to the both of them with a smile once he’s finished, “Easy.”

-

The next morning Dean nibbles through his breakfast salad and abruptly leaves the table when he’s done.

Cas doesn’t even find him until an hour later pacing around the garage. He’s about to question why Dean disappeared like he did earlier when Dean grabs his trench coat and tugs him closer.

“I swear to god if I don’t get a sugary ass donut in me in the next hour I will go off the damn rails.”

Ah. There it is.

“Sprinkles or powdered?”

Dean sighs in relief.

“God I love you.”

-

On Friday Sam congratulates Dean for actually sticking through the week and instead of a bowl of bran cereal he has bacon and sausage with his eggs to celebrate.

Everything pretty much goes back to normal after that and Dean’s pretty sure he got away with a whole week of sneaking meals when he claimed to be running until Sam finds the wad of receipts in Cas’ coat pocket while doing laundry.

“Well I guess now at least you’ll be able to actually use those running shoes,” Sam says later on.

“I will?”

“How else are you going to do those ten laps around the bunker like you promised?”

Oh.

 _Crap_.


End file.
